


April 21, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fourteen hours went by before Amos apologized for hitting his daughter.





	April 21, 2003

I never created DC.

Fourteen hours went by before Amos apologized for hitting his daughter after she accidentally wrecked his paper sermon and they were the same hours that took for him to prepare the sermon.

THE END


End file.
